


Governator

by originofabsolution



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Day are touring America promoting their album 'American Idiot' and something goes badly wrong at one of the gigs... <br/>*Slow Relationship build* *All set from Mikes POV*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is day 17 of our tour promoting our new album ‘American Idiot’ in America. We had already toured all the states in the North East, other than Pennsylvania where we are currently playing a gig. We will then move on throughout the South and the Midwest, then finishing in the West at our last gig of the tour, in California.  **  
**

 

The gig where we are playing right now is a small room with a floor area for the mosh pit and balcony areas on the walls for the people who don’t have the guts to get in the mosh pit. Our fans are going crazy, crowd surfing to our new tunes. They had a great attitude to Holiday and Boulevard of Broken Dreams. They absolutely exploded when we brought back Longview and Basket Case. One of the songs that we had the most fun playing so far is Homecoming. Mostly because myself and Tre wrote our own solo lyrics and sing them. Tonight has been a real laugh so far.  **  
**

 

We now move on to what i’m sure will be one of the most memorable songs we have ever done, American Idiot. BJ starts to strum the strings of his guitar then we join in. The crowd goes wild, until a minute or so in, everyone goes quiet and BJ stops singing. Everyone looks at him in horror, I am curious to see what made them do this. I turn round to see a man holding one of our guitars in his hands and Billie Joe on the floor underneath him.  **  
**

 

He has obviously hit him more than once. Any more hits could kill him! Before he has a chance to take another swing at him. I grasp my bass and lunge toward the man, hitting him straight in the face knocking him unconscious. I let him fall, but then I look down at Billie, his nose and lips are covered in blood. I feel a wave of rage and continuously whack the man in the face with my bass, harder and harder each time. I would have carried on beating the shit out of this twat, but a pair of arms pull me back and I hear Tré shouting in my ears for me to stop. I shout at him to let me go, so I can hit the guy in the face a few more times. I feel my bass being forced out of my hands and 2 larger men drag me backstage. I still shout telling the men to let me go and kick them in the shins.  **  
**

 

They chuck me into one of the back rooms. I hear the door shut and the lock turn. I think about the state of Billie when I looked down at him. Would he be okay? He will have to be taken to hospital. Is he dead? I get up off the floor and bang on the door shouting to anyone to let me see him. To check if he is okay. To give that man what is coming to him. I hope that man rots for what he done.  **  
**

 

My anger suddenly leaves and I slide onto the floor holding my head in my hands and my knees to my chest. It’s not like me to be violent and angry. That’s usually BJ’s job when he is tipsy. I never got to see what state I left that man in. Is he severely injured? Did I kill him? Is both him and Billie both dead? The worst thoughts cloud my mind for however long they left me in the room. Must have been a good hour or so. I hear the lock click and the door open then shut again.

“You okay Mikey?” Tré asks sitting beside me and putting an arm over my back. I don’t reply to his question. “Um, I have good news and bad news.” I look up at him.

“What’s the good news?” I ask

“The good news is Billie Joe is fine, he is in hospital and unconscious. They did xrays on his head and it all seems fine.” I sigh in relief “But… the bad news is that that guy you beat up… you killed him….” 


	2. Chapter 2

‘you killed him...’ **  
**

 

My eyes go wide, I am scared of what I had done and what the consequences will be. Just on cue 3 policemen enter the room. One holding a gun in our direction. 

“Sir can you come to the station with us.” one of them says. I get up off the floor and follow them to their police car. I get put in the back and soon we arrive at the station. They lead me into a room with 2 chairs and a desk in the centre. The police officer sits on one chair and gestures for me to sit on the other.  **  
**

 

“Can I get your full name and date of birth.” he says

“Michael Ryan Pritchard, May 4th 1972.”

“Mr Pritchard, explain the event please.” So I explain exactly what happened and my thoughts throughout. He doesn’t seem phased at all. Suppose he’s heard worse.

“Are you in a stable mental state?” he asks

“Yes”

“Okay, any recent drug or alcohol usage?”

“Yes…” Oh shit this isn’t going to end well.

“Can you tell us exactly what you used and when.” he says. I tell him I used a load of stuff the night before the gig and had a few drinks before the gig. It didn’t feel right telling him that Tre and Billie Joe used and drunk the same as me.

“Well Mr Pritchard it looks like you will have to spend the night with us. Then tomorrow we will arrange a court case.” **  
**

 

Before I can protest I am taken from the room and lead through a maze of winding corridors, where I am pushed into a small concrete room. I go to say something to the guy who brung me down here, but the door slams beside me and locks. I look around the room, there is only a mattress, sink, toilet and a small locked window high up in the wall. I sit on the hard mattress,  Why was I so stupid! I didn’t have to kill him! I think.  I’m such a fuck up, what will the band do now? I’ve ruined all our careers. They will hate me, the fans will hate me, there will be bad publicity. They will overreact it, saying I ate the guy or something. Why Mike? Why can’t you think about what you are doing. You have learnt the hard way to not jump into things. But what do you do? Go fucking smash a bloke's head in!  I think. I spend the long night fighting my thoughts. I’m holding up but I don’t know how long it will last... **  
**

 

I am awoken from something that I wouldn’t call sleep, at the sound of the door opening and a pair of footsteps approaching me.

“Sit up, Mr Pritchard” I do as he says. “We have arranged a date for your initial hearing, as there has not been any murders for a while, the court has more slots for hearings than usual. So the date we have set is in 4 days. Now I will go ring your friend to come collect you.” he explains, before leaving the room. I lay back down wondering how long I will have to live in a place like this in a matter of days.

A little while later the door opens again. 

“C’mon buddy lets go” I hear Tre say

I get up slowly and walk with him though the building, collecting my information papers then walking out of the door. Looking at my feet with my hands places in my pockets the entire time. I can’t bear to look Tre in the face. The car journey is silent, just the quiet droning of the car engine. 

“I’m screwed, i’ve ruined everything!” I exclaim as I flop onto my bed, back at the hotel.

“Nah only did in in defense, it was either gonna be him of Bj on the floor.” he says. His phone bings and he takes it from his pocket, checking the message he received.

“Mike, we are allowed to go get Bj from hospital!” he jumps up and down excitedly. “Do you know how lonely it was without you two last night.” he says. _I know the feeling_ , I think.


	3. Chapter 3

We get back in the car and head over to the local hospital.Once we arrive, we are led to Bj’s room, where he is sitting on the edge of his bed in his usual clothes. He looks normal, like himself, not like he had spent the night in hospital.

“We had to give him a few stitches but he is fine, just let him have 1 of these if he has any pain. The remainder of the pain should go in a week or so.” The doctor hands me a pack of pills.

We all go to the main reception, Billie immediately leaves us to go flirt with one of the nurses. “Tre have you told him?” I ask quietly

“About what?”

“What happened and what is going to happen.” I push, not sure whether I want him to have told him or not told him yet.

“Um... no.” he says guiltily. Billie Joe skips back over to us, waving to the nurse with a wink.

“C’mon guys lets go, we have to practice those new songs” he says happily and leads the way with a spring in his step out of the door to Tre’s rental car. I wish I could be as happy as him right now.

We arrive back at the hotel room. Tre jumps onto the sofa and switches on the tv, watching what looks like a shitty version of Big Brother with only women in bikinis. I don’t know how he can sit and be entertained by that.

“I’m so glad to get out of that place. You have no idea how claustrophobic it was with no windows and the door shut!” Bj exclaims opening the window as wide as it will go. “Now lets ring the crew for practice!” he walks over to the landline phone.

“Hey Billie there's something we gotta tell you first.” Tre says turning around on the sofa to look at him.

“But the music…” he pouts.

“Billie this is serious” I say sitting on my bed.

“What’s wrong Mike?” he asks with a concerned look, sitting down on his bed opposite me. Tre mutes the tv and sits beside me.

“Did they tell you why you had to go to hospital? Tre asks

“Sort of, but i’m not sure if I believe them.” Billie Joe says

“Well you were attacked at our gig last night..” I begin

“Am I now insane?” he asks pointing at his head.

“No you are fine but can Mike finish?” Tre asks. He nods his head

“A  man attacked you with one of our guitars last night. You were knocked unconscious. I picked up my bass and whacked him more than several times in the head and I killed him… So i had to stay the night in solitary confinement and I have to go to court in 4 days.” I explain quickly.

“You killed him…” he says in shock, eyes becoming wide.

“That man was going to kill you Billie.” Tre says

“So you saved me?” he asks. I nod, confirming what he said. “And you are going to prison for it?” I nod again. “How long?” he says. His face changing into some form of disapproval.

“Well we are in Pennsylvania so from what I heard, 20-40 years..” I say, shuddering slightly at the thought of that large number of years.

“Jeez Mike…” he mutters and puts his head in his hands.

“I never meant to kill him, it was either him or you Billie! And I... we wouldn’t have been able to carry on without you!” I exclaim getting up and pace around the room.

“But now me and Tre will have to carry on without you for 20-40 years. How are we meant to do that?” He asks getting onto his feet as well, raising his voice.

“Would you rather I let you die Billie!” I shout

“Yes! I dont want you to spend what’s left of your younger life in prison with a bunch of nutjobs!” he shouts back

“I would have suffered either way, it was either I kill him and go to prison. Or watch you die and end up killing myself soon after!” I shout.

“You would kill yourself if I died?” he shouts again in disbelief.

“Yes Billie, I wouldn’t be able to cope without you.” I continue to shout.

“Why not?” he shouts. Might as well get the truth out there rather than wait for 20+ yrs.. I think.

“Because we have been around each other since we were kids! And I think I love you…” I say in my normal voice.

“You what?” he stops shouting. And he furrows his eyebrows at me.

“I think...I love you Billie Joe.” I say slowly. He walks towards me with a humorous smile.

“Look Mike, I think of you more as a musical soulmate, not the other type. So I suggest you stop dreaming.” he pats me on the shoulder. “But thanks for saving my life, it means a lot.” he removes his hand and walks back to where Tre sits. Then starts a conversation with him. I stand still trying to process what just happened.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on my bed soon after our conversation. I think if they carry on with the band without me. Probably. They can’t give it up over this. The fans would be devastated! And they would have to get normal jobs. I can’t imagine them working in one of the Walmart stores.

But I think they will continue doing what they love. They will surely find a new bassist easily enough.

I was right...

Literally a day after we told Billie the news, he had nagged the crew to ‘find a new bassist ASAP’. So they did. Within an hour the new guy had turned up in our room. I don’t like him at all, there is something unusual about him. He shouldn’t be here.What’s worse about this situation is that they expected me, to hand my signature bass over to him and show him the ways of being part of the mayhem, called green day. I had refused and decided to take my bass with no amp to the prison. I rang them up and they said it was fine but that meant I could only bring 1 box of other items instead of 2. Which was totally fine, I would rather that than give my bass to my replacement.

2 days to go… I have my box packed to the rim and gone over my checklist what felt like 50 million times.

Bj seems to have forgotten that I exist. He has totally moved on without me. Everyone has, even Tre. they don’t even seem to care that I won’t be a free man for over 20 years. I wonder if any of them will come visit me.

I check through my box again and hear the door open, them returning from ‘band’ practice at the studio in town. They laugh and joke around like when I was there. I don’t even bother to look up, it just makes me more aggravated.

“You okay Mike?” Tre asks, sitting on the end of my bed watching me tick my checklist again.

“Yeh absolutely fine, it’s like i’m on a fucking holiday”. I say sarcastically.

“Hey Billie, he’s taking a picture of you to prison with him.” Jason says, (I think his name is. I really couldn’t care less.) as he picks up the framed picture of a selfie Bj had taken with me and Tre during our current tour.

“Is there a problem with that?” I ask coldly

“No no, just following your ways of being a successful bassist. You see I usually play guitar but I just couldn’t resist the offer of being a ‘permanent’ member of Green Day” he says with a smile

“Hahaha.. I really don’t care.” I say with a cold tone again

“Theres no need to be mean to the new member of our band Mike.” Billie says joining us.

“Our band?...Our band? Don’t you mean your band Billie?” I say sarcastically

“No Mike this is our band, not with you, just us three.” he gestures to himself, Tre and Jason. “We kicked you out cause you weren’t good enough. Not to mention your attitude towards people, which is appalling by the way. No wonder you are going to jail, why would anyone have you anyplace else?” he continues. Where the hell is all this shit coming from? I stand up feeling extremely angry.

“Why Billie Joe are you being such a bitch?” I ask angrily

“A bitch, what have I ever done to you?” he asks

“Oh where do you want me to start?!? I shout

“At the beginning maybe?” he says, i’ve had enough of this bullshit. I lunge forward and slap him in the face. Then push him onto the floor making him bang his head against the wall, leaving a small dent in it..

“I saved your life! You would be dead if it wasn’t for me. Now im going to spend over 20 fucking years in a prison whilst you are a free man. And how do you repay me? By replacing me at the 1st chance you get so that you can carry on with your life. Because that's all you care about, you and no one else. We are just support for you. You’d go solo if we all left you! Admit it!” I shout

“Mike…” he tries

“No fuck you all i’m done, i’m going to ask about the court case. And don’t worry, you don’t need to backup my case, it’s not like you care anyway!” I slam the door and descend the hotel stairs.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I return later that night to the hotel, going through what the guys at the police station had explained to me about prison. They said that if I am a good inmate then in a month or so i could get my own room to sleep in, rather than being with all the others in the shared room. I will definitely try to be on the guards good side. I unlock the door with my key and walk straight to my bed and lying face down on it.

“Mike?” I hear Tre whisper, I grunt in response.

“I took Bj to the hospital”

“Why?” I ask still with my face planted into the mattress.

“After you banged his head, he had an emotional breakdown. Then he seemed more like himself again. He said he didn’t know why he was so bitchy towards you and he couldn’t remember much. So I took him there and he had another xray and it shew that their was a slight something wrong, so he is having surgery tonight to fix it.” he explains

“Okay. but why did you shut me out?” I ask turning on my side to look at him.

“Bj was saying things about you behind your back and I believed them.”

“I’m not even gonna ask what he said”

“Yeh, I don’t think you would like it. What would you like to do tomorrow?” he asks

“Not sure, but i’d like to sit down somewhere and see the lights of the city at night.”

“Hopefully Bj can come with us. not Jason though, I don’t like him either.” Tre admits.

“Thanks Tre.” I say with a smile, then I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I go through my usual routine of getting up and ready for the day. Tre has already gone out somewhere. I check my phone for any unread messages. None. After I finish my breakfast I decide to play my bass for the last time with an amplifier. I plug it into the box and place the strap over my shoulder. I play a bunch of songs from our previous albums, singing the lead vocals. Eventually I give up, it’s not right, Billie should be singing all this.

So instead I spend an hour or less figuring out a new bassline. It actually sounds cool and catchy for a short time of work. Soon the door to our hotel room opens.

“Hey Mike looks who’s back again!” I hear Tre say. I look up at Billie, he has a bandage wrapped round his head and looks like his eyes are welling up with tears. I put my bass down on the bed. He literally runs into me and hugs me, burying his face in my shoulder. I put my arms round his back as well.

“I’m so sorry Mike, I didn’t mean to be such a bitch. I don’t want you to go to prison.” he says quickly.

“Nor do I.” I say sadly.

“We won’t carry on with Green Day without you.” he says,

“No, you gotta carry on without me, the band is the only thing that keeps you sane. You can’t throw away all that we have worked for.” I say holding him out in front of me, both hands on his shoulders.

“But-”  he tries

“Think of the fans, we can’t break the band just because one of us won’t be there. We can’t be broken that easily. This is our dream and don’t you dare be stupid enough to ruin it.” I continue

“Okay, but we will find a way to get you out of this, I promise.” he says

“Thanks Bj” I say hugging him again

“Tre get over here!” I say

“Group hug!” he exclaims and squishes us both making us laugh. “Don’t worry Mike I will take care of him for you.” he says playfully kissing Billie on the cheek in his humourous manner. Which makes us all laugh harder.

“Now what do you want today?” Tre asks.

“I’m not sure.” I say.

“I did some research yesterday and found a theme park near here.” he suggests. We all think it will be fun so we agree to go there.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after I had changed, into one of my many sleeveless shirts and got into Tre’s car, we arrived at the theme park. We avoid being recognised until Bj insists on getting some candyfloss. The group of younger people that recognised us, reminded me of us three when we were younger. Absolutely insane without a care in the world… We signed some stuff for them, bought candyfloss and carried on looking for a good ride to go on.

“What about that one?” I ask Billie, pointing at a swinging pirate ship.

“Nah, look how high it goes!” he exclaims in between mouthfuls of candyfloss.

“C’mon Bj, you can’t let your fear of heights get in the way of a good time.” Tre tells him, eager to go on the highest ride there is, like myself.

“We are going to go on that one there!” I point at the ‘Skycoaster®’. Where you fall from 180 feet high. I will be like flying!

“Okay I will go sit over there and watch you.” Billie Joe starts to walk over to a bench, but I grab his arm and pull him in the direction of the ride. He restrains but eventually gives in and follows us. We wait in line, Bj is literally shaking by just looking at the tower which you hang beside. I put my hand on his shoulder and soon a harness is being put around each of us.

“If I die, I will kill you Mike.” he says breathing heavily as are harnesses are attached and we begin to be hoisted into the air. Me and Tre start to pretend that we are flying as soon as we are a few meters high, even though Billie continuously curses at us to stop.

“We are almost at the top!” I say excitedly looking over the entire theme park.

“Fuck no…” Billie grabs mine and Tre’s hands as we stop at the top of the tower. In a split second we plummet down. Bj screams ‘FUCKKK’ at the top of his lungs, whilst Tre and I shout, doing superman poses as we swing back and forward.

Eventually the swinging stops and we are released from our harnesses. Bj grabs onto Tre and starts stumbling around, breathing heavily.

“You are worse than Tre at christmas!” I laugh at him, as I find his current state hilarious. He looks at me and puts his middle finger up whilst telling me to ‘Fuck off’. Which only makes it more funny as I listen to his slurred speech. Soon I have to sit down from laughing so much at him.  We continue around the theme park for a few hours, then once it gets dark we get into Tre’s car.

“This is a good spot” Tre says stopping the car on the opposite side of the river to the main city area. I get out and see the bright colourful lights of the tower buildings across the water.

“This is perfect.” I whisper shutting the car door and walk to a large piece of grass where I sit down. Tre and Billie Joe join me. Everything is unusually silent, but not awkward, just peaceful. We relax for a while, watching the nightlife from another angle.


	7. Chapter 7

“Please confirm your full name” The judge speaks from behind her podium.

“Michael Ryan Pritchard” I reply standing in my best suit in an area opposite her. There are 2 guards standing in the doorway behind me, blocking the exit if I wanted to run. I look up to the small row of people on my right, these people would determine the length of my sentence. On the other side another small row of people sit. BJ. Tre. Our manager. And my mother (who adopted and raised me) she travelled down here because of a call from our manager, informing her of the situation. At first she had said that she didn’t believe that I killed a man. But when she realised we were serious, she had a mix of shock, grief and disappointment. She then said that she was very disbelieving that I had done such a thing, but she would forever be on my side. I was thankful for that. I see her eyes red with tears, quietly sobbing, with Tre comforting her. Meanwhile I notice Billie Joe is staring out of the window, not paying much attention to the event happening in the room.

“Mr Pritchard you are here because of the murder of a man in our city of Pittsburgh 5 days ago. Is this correct?”

“Yes”

“For this third degree murder the years are between 20 and 40 years of imprisonment. With the situation and damage to the body the average amount of years is 27. But, we did find that you have been involved in illegal drug usage. So that increases the amount of years to 31.” She speaks. 31 years! Thats unacceptable!

“Your honor, the only reason I killed that man was in defence of my friend who was attacked and would have been murdered if I didn’t stop him.” I say, trying to act calmly.

“An act of defence? You took it one step further than stopping the man. You smashed his head in!” One of the other jury members argues.

“Do we have any witnesses of this defence?” The judge asks. Tre raises his arm and explains his view on what happened, whilst Billie is still staring into nowhere.

“I see, as there is a considerable amount of evidence of defence, it seems a few years should be taken off. Jury members will you write on your boards how many years Mr Pritchard should should be sentenced to?” She asks the row of people on my right. After a moment of quiet discussion, they each write on their boards and hold them up in the direction of the judge. they read: 28, 27, 31, 28, 28.

“It seems that the most voted for amount is 28, so that is the number it shall be. Any objections?” She asks looking around.

“Yes, I fucking object! This isn’t fucking dancing on ice! Why should those bastards get a say in this! 28 years! Thats would be half of his life by the time he gets out! Thats fucking bullshit!” I hear Billie exclaim. I look over and he is standing up, pointing angrily at the people across from him.

“You have no say in this Mr Armstrong.” One of the jury members says

“Excuse me you lil motherfucker, your boss just said any objections. And i’m objecting! Now you better fucking let him go or give him a few months!” He says angrily

“I’m sorry but it’s the law”

“Fuck the law!” he shouts. Tre pulls him down, back onto his seat and mutters something to him But that only made him jump back up again. “ No I will not calm down, until these fuckers have let him go.” He continues.

“Thats it i’ve had enough, get Mr Armstrong out of here.” The judge speaks, 2 big guards grab his arms and he shouts for them to get off him. I want to shout at them too but it will only end up worse for me. Eventually they get him out of the room and the judge speaks her final words to me.

“You are sentenced to 28 years in prison, take him away.” she orders. I turn around and follow the 2 guards that were by the doors behind me.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They lead me into another room. They give me strict instructions to stay in this room for the next 15 minutes whilst I say goodbye to my friends for a month. Then they will take me to the prison 45 minutes away from the city. One of the guards leave the room and the other stands beside the door, watching me. There is a knock at the door and the guard opens it, my mother flying through. Knocking me with a hug at such force that I almost lose my footing.

“I will visit you, every time that I can, to make sure you are okay” she says stuttering as she sheds a flow of tears.

“You know you won’t be able to visit me every time mom, they will think you are up to something” I say

“Okay. Be careful Michael, be good and hopefully they will shorten your sentence.”

“I will mom.” she kisses my cheek and leaves. The man shuts the door again, but before he lets go of the handle, it swings open at such speed that it knocks the guard into the wall. Billie Joe rushes forward, face full of anger.

“These motherfuckers! They knocked me unconcious! How dare they!” he shouts.

“Calm down, or you will end up with a sentence of your own.” I say

“Why is everyone telling me to calm down! How are you so calm! You are going to fucking prison for shits sake! What the fuck is wrong with you!” he continues shouting

“There is nothing wrong with me” I say quietly, intimidated by the small man shouting.

“Yes there is, there is something wrong with everyone, why am I the only one who can see what is happening here!”

“Bj what's happening?” I ask curious to what he is rambling on about.

“This is all set up!”

“What do you mean?”

“The man who attacked me, knew you would do something.”

“Anyone would know that.”

“But the they took me to the hospital, they told me things, tried to get me to believe them, about what happened. They wouldn’t tell me the truth. They told me that you had lied to me. Really bad things Mike. Then suddenly something happened and I believed them.”

“That’s why you were an ass?”

“ Yes, then Tre noticed something wrong with me, so he took me back to the hospital. They tried to feed me more lies, but it wouldn’t work. So they let me go after giving me some medication. I got curious and took the medication to that drug dealer we got that stuff from the other day. He said he had seen it before, that it was what they used to get information from people and plant false information within, when the government had that problem with all those protesters a few years ago” he explains

“So why give it to you?” I ask

“I don’t know but for whatever reason they wanted me to hate you. Also in that court just now, things felt… strange.”

“In what way?”

“I’ve been to court before and it was never decided so quickly. Plus those people in the row had those cards with the numbers written from the start. It isn’t normal.”

“Maybe it’s just the way they handle court cases around here?” I question

“No, it’s all wrong, there is something going on here, I know it!” he says enthusiastically

“Okay, I believe you”

“Good I will keep you updated if anything goes weirdly.”

“I will too, but for the next 28 years?”

“However long it takes to find out what the hell is going on.” he says

“Excuse me sir but your friend will have to go now.” the guard says loudly from the other side of the room.

“Okay one moment” I reply

“Will you be okay Mikey?” Bj asks timidly, unsure of what answer he will get.

“I don’t know for sure but they will soon know if the inmates get on my nerves”

“Like that guy who stole your cigarettes and called you a woman?” he asks

“Yes he got what was coming to him” I say laughing at the memory. He looks slightly reassured but still holds the face of a small boy.

“C’mere” I say, pulling him in for a hug. I press my lips lightly on his forehead.

“Take care of yourself Bj.”

“You too Mikey” he says as he pulls out of my arms. I see his eyes fill with water as he leaves the room. The guard shuts the door behind him. He places my hands behind my back and handcuffs them together.

“Sleep well sir” he says. I am confused until I feel an object hitting my head and my vision turning to black.


	9. Chapter 9

I struggle to open my eyes when I find myself lying on a hard, cold surface. I move my limbs, they ache because of the awkward position I was laying in. I slowly get up off the floor, shaking off my dead leg and taking in my surroundings. Looks like a youth hostel, there is 3 sets of bunk beds. I am alone in the room but clearly there are other people living here due to the state of the room. I notice my box on one of the lower beds, I check if all my belongings are still in there. Thankfully they are, I slide the box under my bed hoping no one would find it.

There is a small window high on the wall beside my bunk. I’m not sure if i’m allowed to leave the room to look round, so I climb onto the top bunk and stand up, looking outside of the window. I glance out of it and see a small grassy area with some benches, a massive area with just concrete. Beyond that in the distance a high barbed wire fence surrounding the whole perimeter of the place probably. In the garden area there is a group of people in grey overalls sitting and standing around.

I continue staring outside at the many people walking back and forth, away into the areas the window restricted me from seeing. Until I hear hear voices and the sound of laughter from outside the door. I turn to face it and the handle slowly starts to turn. I realise that I am standing on someone’s bed, most probably a buff serial killer. I don’t want to take any chances with someone like that. So I make a stupid quick decision to leap over the railings of the bunk, hoping to get onto the floor before they see me. Within a second, I am on the floor as intended, but flat out. Clutching my leg, throbbing after the impact it had taken at the unintended angle it landed in.

The door opens and 3 men walk in. One has a skinny frame and is short with black hair. The second is a slightly taller man with dreadlocks and the third is an even taller man with short black hair over one eye, a weird colour eye and too much eye makeup. For some reason they all look strangely familiar. They walk over to me, all three pairs of eyes staring down at me.

“Which one are you from?” the one with the dreadlocks asks

“What?” I reply

“Who are you and what band are you from?” he re-words his sentence.

“I’m Mike Dirnt from Green Day.”

They look at each other, slightly confused. They mutter a few things to each other then look back down to me.

“You're the bassist not the singer” the shorter one says

“Yeh but sometimes I sing too, why do you want to know these things?” I ask

“Well you see, at the moment the government is making up excuses to imprison ‘any singer of  bad influence or risk to the government and the way it’s run’. Which is why we are here. I’m Matt Bellamy from Muse. This is Zack de la Rocha from Rage Against the Machine” he points to the man with the dreadlocks. “And Marilyn Manson” he points to the man with the weird eye.

I realise that those people that Bj was talking about must have been from the government. I decide to tell these guys what happened to us and how things seemed strange.

 


	10. Chapter 10

-2 weeks later-

“Hey Mike look you're on the news” Zack says unenthusiastically. I look to the screen.

“Reports say that within the last 2 weeks, Green Day’s bassist Mike Dirnt has been sentenced to over 20 years in prison. We now go to our reporter at the scene.” the tv changes to a man standing in front of the gig we played at. “So Derek what did he do to end up in prison?” the woman says

“Well at Green Day’s gig 2 weeks ago in this building behind me, he attacked a fan on the stage with his bass guitar. The scene is too gruesome to describe but the man he attacked died at the scene with immense injury to the head and neck. He then was taken to court and shouted curse words at the judge. He was then sentenced to over 20 years in prison.” he describes

“Thats bullshit!” I exclaim

“And am I right that I heard that Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger got involved?”

“You are right, Mr Schwarzenegger made a small speech in a recent interview.” the tv pans to the man himself behind a podium.

“America, why should people like this get away with murder? Well the answer is they don’t. They are as much a human being as you and I. These people shouldn’t take advantage of their fame and well paid jobs. This man especially has broadcasted a bad name for American Musicians and furthermore, us. We are the people who chose to push these people to fame. And they spit in our faces after all we have gave them. America, are these the type of people you want to see on your screens? Are these the people you want to follow? Anti-governmental, violent drug addicts?” I have had enough of this twat, I grab the remote and switch off the tv.

“It’s not true is it?” Matt asks timidly, slightly worried about what the tv had said.

“No none of it, just a load of shit” I reply

“Good, I don’t think you look like a psychopath.” he assures himself. I grunt as I get off the couch and head to our room. I grab my bass and start thinking of lyrics for that bassline I made a few weeks ago.

After a while I lose inspiration. Billie Joe usually inspires me and helps make good lyrics, but now he isn’t here and this will probably turn into some soppy love song.

“Wassup Mike?” Zach asks looking at me from the top bunk opposite me. I tell him and he suggests writing a song about the guy on tv. To show him that no one will believe his crap and that it won’t change me. It seems like a good idea. There is quite a bit I would like to say about him. I had asked the guys why they were put in here, they all blamed the guy on the tv. All their reasons seemed so similar that this is no coincidence.

Later on that night when we all went to bed, other than Marilyn who still got thrown into solitary confinement because he threw his lunch and threatened to shove his foot up his ass. I lay on my duvet in my boxers with a pen and paper, scribbling lyrics.

“I’ll be back, he’s at it again and it makes great television watching the world end” I test, quietly playing an imaginary bass. In 2 weeks I would be able to see Bj again. Hopefully I will have the song done and I could give a recorded version to him. It could be an extra track on the CD. See how ‘Mr Schwarzenegger’ reacts to that!

 


	11. Chapter 11

So I work every day after breakfast till around 11pm. I get everything perfect. Even with just a bass it sounds great. I plan to record the song on my little voice recorder that I brought with me incase we had to do one of those diary things. Like some boring high school kids. I will record the song this afternoon with Matt and Zach doing backing vocals. It’s been a week since Marilyn was taken. We have no clue where he is or what has happened. It’s worrying us.

It’s 7pm and we all go into our room. I grab my bass and we practise a few times to make sure they know their parts. I click the record button,

“Hey Bj, hope you guys are alright. This song is about the pile of shit who goes by the name of Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger. It’s called Governator. You can put it as an extra song on the album if you want.” I pause. “Okay 3 2 1” I countdown.

“Hey, hey, hey ,hey ,hey ,hey ,hey….” Matt and Zach say repeatedly as the intro before I come in with the bassline and lyrics. I sing the whole song and nothing goes wrong. I press the stop button and put the recorder back safely on my box. Now to wait for another 5 days….

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters!  
> Enjoy :)

The days go slowly, so repetitive. Everyday is the same. I guess this is what drives people insane…. But finally the day arrives and they lead me and Matt into a large room with small desks and lots of other convicts. We sit on seats near each other. Matt says his drummer is visiting him. I try wait patiently whilst listening to him talk about his drummer. But I am honestly extremely excited and I lose interest in what he is saying. 

I watch the doors open and a line of people enter the room. I crane my neck from side to side, searching for my friend. I cannot see him, hopefully he is at the back of the queue then.

The line ends. Bj is nowhere to be seen. It looks like Matt’s drummer hasn’t turned up either. He looks abandoned and worried. We both wait for 10 minutes. The door to the room swings open violently, both our heads stare to see who it is. A guy with blonde hair literally falls into the room. He gets up off the floor and looks around to see if anyone notices (which was pretty much everyone.) He wipes some imaginary dust off his shoulder and jacket, then jogs over to Matt. I look at Matt’s face, it lights up and he bears the most massive smile as they share what looks like an amorous hug.

I suddenly feel extremely jealous of them, i‘m not quite sure why but I have a pretty good idea. I suppose since the start of the tour, myself and Billie Joe haven’t been as close as that. When I hugged him before I was sent here, was the first time since we done the mini tour for Shenanigans. Which was almost 2 years ago! I wonder what happened. We had always been really close, ever since we were kids. Yeah we both have had multiple girlfriends (and a few boyfriends in Billie’s case.) But they never worked out and we were always closer to each other than we have every been to a short term partner. So what happened? I had noticed since when Dookie came out, that Bj had been more open in concerts, it started with him kissing me and implying things on stage in front of large crowds. Honestly it may have only been a joke for him but I enjoyed it.

But as usual I got carried away and at one of our biggest shows, I started the bass solo in Welcome to Paradise. Then caught Bj by surprise, me kissing him. Y’know just to change the usual roles for once. He pushed me away and told me to ‘fuck off’, not jokingly, he spat that at me.

In concerts after that it was then that Tre came further onto the stage and messed around with Bj, during King For a Day. Even in interviews and photoshoots they would mess around, sometimes Billie would let Tre do what he wanted to him. Whilst I would be sitting or standing right next to them, talking or posing like a loner. Let’s just say it’s not enjoyable when that happens. A few times I had an outburst at either of them, but then I just learnt to live with would could be called rejection. In some form of happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

I hear the door open again and I look up curiously. I see Billie Joe wearing the outfit he wore for the American Idiot music video, with a pair of shades. His hair more spiked up than usual, it looking more soft. That look that makes you want to stroke it. He looks around,notices me, he waves and hurriedly walks over. I bear a massive grin on my face and stand up to greet him. Once again I get too carried away, when he gets close enough I wrap my arms around him. I hug him for about 20 seconds until I realise that he isn’t hugging back.

Quickly I put my arms by my side and sit down, awkwardly muttering a greeting. I stare down at the table embarrassed. I hear the chair opposite me squeak against the floor. ‘Well at least he didn’t leave’ I think.

“So um sorry i’m late, the paparazzi were outside, y’know what they are like.” he says.

“Yeah, definitely”

“So how’ve you been?” he asks

“Alright, my roommates are nice, but they suspect the same as what you were thinking.”

“What do you mean?”

“They are not normal civilians, they are lead singers of band that the government think could influence people against them.”

“So I was right!” he exclaims happily.

“Yes something about a guy called Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger, he is the reason why.”

“Who?” he asks confused

“The guy who was the Terminator”

“Oh that bitch!”

“Yup, he’s been criticizing us and the other guys.” I explain

“Who else is in here with you?” he asks

“Umm, Matt Bellamy from Muse, Zach from Rage Against the Machine and Marilyn Manson. As well as loads of other really familiar people.”

“This definitely isn’t a coincidence then” he concludes.

 

We continue talking about what could be going on for a while. Then Billie starts to tell me about how the band has been. Apparently they had to keep that Jason guy because he is the best bassist out of the many that they gave auditions for. It’s weird hearing all this, I should be there with them, not that prick. He also tells me that there hasn’t been much hate mail or anything like that from anyone, the media, fans. It all seems unusual. You would think that the media would be all over this, making up stories, attacking the band. But no, nothing. Only the occasional speech from that Schwarzenegger guy targeting me. Weird.

One of the guards comes over to us whilst we are laughing about some funny things Tre has done to Jason throughout mini shows in West Virginia. He tells us that all visitors have to leave now. So Billie Joe gets up to follow the guard away.

“Wait a minute.” I say getting onto my feet and handing him the recording device with Governator on it. 

“What’s this?” he asks.

“Listen to it when you get back. I hope you will like it.” I force a smile. He slaps me on the shoulder.

“See you next month Mikey, take care of yourself.” 

“You too Bj.” I say before he follows the guard out of the door, with all the other visitors.


	14. Chapter 14

Me and Matt return to our room. We thought we would be greeted by our super hyper roommate Zach. But instead, we see him laying face down on his bed. Instantly we are concerned at his unusual behaviour. 

“You alright Zach?” I say flopping onto my bunk. He groans into his pillow.

“Did we miss much while we were gone?” Matt asks, rummaging through one of his boxes. Zach shakes his head against the pillow, his massive puff of hair bouncing around.

Zach stayed like this for hours. Hiding away from us. We went to the dining room for our evening meal and as soon as he got his food, he walked to a totally different table. On the other side of the room to our usual table. Then when we went to talk to him, he picked up his food, threw it in the bin and stormed off outside. We decided there must be something wrong for him to be acting like this. So as soon as we finished our food we walked outside to try find him. We had searched for a while, asking other inmates (only the ones who looked safe) if they had seen him. But no one had. So we returned to our room, and there he was. Just standing there in deep thought, in the middle of the room. When he saw our confused faces staring at him, he spun round so we couldn’t see his face.

“Zach, seriously what’s wrong! You have been quiet all day.” I say, demanding an answer.

“Everything is f-fine!” he shouts. 

“C’mon, you can tell us anything!” Matt says. Zach turns around and walks towards us.

“Everything is FINE!” he shouts louder. We just stare at his face. He has 2 black eyes and various belt marks, stretching right across his face.

“Who done this?” Matt asks quietly.

“If you must know, then I will tell you what happened while you weren’t here.” 


	15. Chapter 15

We sit down on our bunks, ready to hear what Zach was to tell us.

“You cannot tell anyone what I am going to tell you. They made me swear to keep it secret.” he says seriously.

“We won’t tell anyone.” I reassure him.

“Good. When you guys were taken to visit your bandmates, I was just chilling, here on my bed. Minding my own business. Until these huge guys come in and tell me to follow them out of the room. I obviously refused, thinking they were just other inmates. But then they grabbed me and pulled me to my feet, covering my face with a bag. Honestly, I thought they were going to suffocate me. They picked me up and took me to another room. There was where the bag  was removed from my head, and there stood… Marilyn. He looked so fucked up, it wasn’t the make-up. He was bruised everywhere that I could see. And he looked in so much pain. His nose was smashed up, the lot! I stood up to ask him what the hell they had done to him. But I was struck down to the floor by someone hitting me on the back. I had shouted what they wanted with me and why they had done this to Marilyn. They said back that they were ordered to do what they did, and they were just doing their job. I asked who’s orders. They told me that Governor guy, y’know Schwarzenegger? I asked why he ordered them to beat us up. They told me that he said we were going to change the world, and ‘he would not stand by and watch his country fall to us scum.’ Then I blacked out and woke up on my bed.” He explains.

"That bastard!" Matt shouts in anger. "Surely that's not legal?" He continues.    
"Unfortunately it most probably is legal here in America" I state.    
"That's unbelievable!" Matt exclaims.    
"I have no idea what they are doing to Marilyn, but it's bad. " Zach tells us.    
Throughout the next week we all stay close together to prevent the guards from taking Zach. Thankfully no one bothered us. But, we were too caught up in keeping Zach away from the guards. We didn't think about the guards trying to get to either me or Matt.    
So when we were returning to our room, a week after Zach got beat up. Matt announced that he was going to the bathroom. So I carried on walking to the room with Zach. We didn't see Matt for 3 days... We knew what had happened even before he turned up in our room. Battered and bruised, worse than the state Zach had been left in. All I could think after that was, I'm next.    
  
For the week that followed, we didn't leave the room much. Only for food and essential things. Which was still difficult because with Matt's skinny bruised body, he could barely   walk.    
"Are you scared Mike?" Matt's quiet voice asks me from my bunk, where he now sleeps.    
"No. If anything I'm confident to find out the real reason why we are here." I lie. I could hardly tell him I am scared shitless.    
That night was the first time I thought I might not get out of here alive. I lay on Matt's bunk, listening to Zach snore peacefully across the room. Which was in total comparison with Matt's pained whimpers while he tried to sleep.    



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYY 3 months later i update!

Today though has started off to be a good day. Zach woke up in a terribly good mood, which is great! And Matt has started telling us about conspiracy theories again, so he is getting back to normal.    
Though it makes me happy to see them like this. I can't help but miss Bj and Tre. I wonder what they thought about my song. Our album was officially released 2 days ago, it will probably have some tv shows talking about it soon.    
"Hey Mike. Your band is on tv." Zach slaps my arm. We sit in the TV room, which is surprisingly empty. Normally there is a bunch of inmates fighting over what to watch. But it's only me, Zach and Matt (who is sleeping) in the room.    
I look at the tv where I see Billie Joe  and Tre sitting on a couch in some tv show.    
"How is the tour going?" The interviewer asks, looking at her cards.    
"It's going well, the fans keep coming back. All good." Bj says with his usual confident voice.    
"That's great! And how are the fans responding to the new album?" She asks.    
"They love it!" Tre exclaims, being his usual self. The interviewer asks them some more questions about the album, like how the ideas for it came around etc.    
"So Billie Joe, I heard that you are also releasing a deluxe edition with 3 non album tracks. Is this rumour true?"   
"Yeah it's true. It has all the original songs with 3 new ones called Too Much Too Soon, Shoplifter and Governator." He explains. They are putting my song on the album! Great!   
"Hear that viewers, 3 new songs! Now, my last question is based on another rumour. Was the new song Governator, written and recorded by your bassist Mike Dirnt, whilst he was in prison?" She asks. Billie's face pales but he keeps his voice and facial expression calm. 

“Yes it was.” Tre says for Billie. 

“Nothing to add about that?” The interviewer asks. 

“Nope.” Tre says simply. The interview soon ends and an episode of Top Gear starts to run. I chuck the remote for the TV at Zach, who begins to flick through the channels. 

I sit idly watching the pictures on the tv change from channel to channel. This begins to make me drift to sleep. 

“Mike, your bands on TV again. A live chat show this time.” Zach calls over to me. I slowly open my eyes to see them sitting on a different couch. Answering the same questions. Instead of watching them, I sit with my eyes closed listening. 

“I have heard various rumours and seen paparazzi pictures of you two being together, as a couple. Is this rumour true?” The new interviewer asks. My eyes shoot open. No no this can't be happening! I love Beej!

“Yeah, the rumours are pretty true.” Tre smiles at Billie Joe and the interviewer. Before Bj grabs his hand and pecks him on the cheek. They continue talking, but I can't hear them…. I don't want to hear them. My blood boils at the thought of Billie Joe being with anyone other than me, especially one of my closest friends. 

I get up from the sofa where I sit and storm out of the room. Heading back to our room. My anger fumes over jealousy and unknown betrayal. I get through the door and I slam it with all the force I can. I can't get my head around the situation. I pace the room. Thinking. I replay Billie pecking Tre on the cheek a million times over in my mind. 

Billie Joe knows I love him, Tre knows I love Billie Joe. Back stabbed by my two best friends. How dare they! My anger reaches its peak and I swing my arm at the concrete wall. I punch it with all the force I can. I feel the pain and things cracking in my hand. Yet my anger keeps me going. I continue punching the wall, cursing their relationship. My hand becomes bloody and I'm starting to lose feeling in it. So I switch to my other arm punching the wall. Soon my other hand becomes cracked and bloody. Then all my anger drops and I am left with the pain in my hands, head and heart. 


	17. Chapter 17

When Zach and Matt find me, I'm curled in a ball on the floor. Sobbing at the pain. 

“Shit, they got you too?” Zach asks referring to the guys who beat him, Matt and Marilyn up. 

“No.” I say. Using my feet to push me up against one of the beds. 

“So why are your hands all bloody?” Matt asks as he sits beside me. He grabs one of my hands and inspects it. “Holy shit Mike! You've only gone and broken or fractured all your fingers!”

“No shit.” I mutter.

 

From that day on things have only got worse. I couldn’t care less what anyone thinks of me. 

 

-a couple of weeks later-

“Fight me! Fucking bastard!” I shout, spitting at the massive 6ft giant in front of me. 

“You really wanna go there buddy?” The guy says calmly, but with a sly smirk.

“What do you think! You took my bagel bitch!” 

“Well you asked for it.” The guy cracks his fingers. I attempt to do the same, but they are already cracked enough.

Before I can ready myself, a immense pain hits my jaw. You would think that after one hit, I would be on the floor-sobbing. No, not anymore. I simply turn my head to look back at him, before spitting the blood from my mouth onto his shirt. He growls and swings to hit me in the chest. But before he can reach me, I conjure up all the anger and betrayal I have ever felt. Resulting in me letting out an almighty shout, blocking his punch. Then countering, slapping him around the face. This only stunned him and fueled him more.

I knew once again I was doomed, no matter how hard I try.

 

“Fuck, not again. You are gonna get yourself killed next time!” I hear Zach’s voice an hour later. He walks over to where I lay, semi-conscious. I hear him sigh, before hoisting me up and chucking me over his shoulder. He paces through the corridors, avoiding as many inmates as possible, until reaching our door. Zach knocks on the door and Matt opens the slat to see who it is, (we installed it for safety reasons.) We enter the room and Zach literally throws me onto my bed. Doesn’t seem like he cares much anymore either.

“He can’t keep doing this! We gotta get through this together.” 

“Yeah, we need to find out what’s going on here. And his attitude isn’t helping at all!” I hear Matt and Zach talking. Zach then asks him whether he has came up with any theories as to why we are here. ‘People of influence’ is the one, that has been most repeated. 

They have literally transformed the room into the base for an NCIS crime drama. Complete with pictures and drawings scattered around the floor. And detailed theories, which Matt spends most of his day perfecting.

I begin to gain movement back into my body when they take a break from theories, to talk about my mental health and why I am a wreck.

“Will you leave my personal life alone.” I say, groaning, surprised at how much it hurts to speak. 

“Fine. So what do you think we should do to find out what they are doing?” Zach asks Matt. 

“We let them take Mike. Then us 2 follow them, eavesdrop, then hopefully get some answers.” Matt suggests. Zach stands up and paces around. 

“Are you crazy? He's already fucked himself up enough!” He exclaims. I gradually sit up on my bed. 

“I don't mind.” I say. 

“There, he doesn't mind. Now let's get this plan into action.” Matt concludes. Zach sighs and shakes his head before grabbing me by my shoulders and pulling me onto my feet. He drags me into the corridor and sits on the floor. I look at him questionably. He mimes for me to hit him. I understand his plan and hit him on the nose, hearing it snap and see it runs with blood. Zach shouts, which alerts one of the guards. 

“Hey! What do you think you are doing!” The guard shouts. I hit Zach in the face again and he pretends to be knocked out. 

Next thing I know is that I have a killer headache and there is too many bright lights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed. New chapters on this work coming soon! Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
